History of the World
2069 As the first nations formed and communications were set up between them, the old world looked like a shadow of this. The UN was reassembled and the first chairmans were elected. In the remnants of the old US the new nations 4 new nations sprung up, the goal to unite the old US. In Europe the new byzantium claimed to be a successor of the old empire, Italy is reformed and Prussia is aiming for a new Germany and the Swiss are oddly expanding, Scotland is the only nation in the british isles. Kiev and Russia have formed, and a war might be on horizon. In Asia a new democratic China has raised from the ashes of the PRC, which could not feed the people. South Korea managed to somehow make it through the global pandemic, producing two great minds. The Malayan Ninja clan is a silly nation, not much to say about it. In Tibet after the fall of China the Tibetenese managed to create their Maoist state. On the continent of riches Ethiopia has grown from a small enclave to a nation. Egypt, taking advantage of the Nile managed to survive and the lebanese fled to Tunis. In the south the Lation Nation has formed, a cartel rather then a nation. The world is still quite, for now. The world map at the conclusion of the year 2069: 2070 Europe In the old world the new fledgling empires have started to expand. Scotland, urging to rebuild Great Britain and become a new empire of the seas has took over in the old colonies of Jamaica, Hong Kong and South Africa. The leader of the Scots was hesitant in claiming old lands but he finally came through. Jamaica was the prime goal, sugar a valuable sweet in a world with an impoverished diet. Prussia, seeking to unite Germany claimed neighboring territories but also claimed a Copenhagen, seeking to combat the Neo Viking movement. The Italians, as usual but it looks like Piedmont isn't going to unify Italy but France this time. Kiev and Russia, the bears, expanded south, into warmer areas. New Byzantium claimed the old relics of Greece, the root of their legitimacy. Carthage, on the brink of Europe, claiming its outskirt islands. Africa Egypt, the nation on the Nile, is enjoying days of prosper and abundance, as the Nile keeps giving life on its banks, the grain silo of Africa. Meanwhile in Ethiopia, the kingdom has seen an opposing nation spring up next to it in its Arabian provinces, the United Arab States. The strange Omahekean Empire lead by King Guztlaff has been claiming some small Islands that nobody really cares about. It is yet to see how the Scotish expansion into South Africa will be dealt with. Asia and Australia The new nation of the United Arab states has seized the biggest oil fields in the world. For a new nation it is making quick progress. The Empire of Chola and Malaya have been on the edge of war, but through diplomacy it was avoided and the lands were carved up. In New Guinea the government gave the world a great description and .gif of how the nation was born. China expanded as usually but South Korea is on the verge of unification. Great days will shower the Northerners who were hungry without the global famine. Australia is isolating itself and threatening any nation who dares set its foot on its lands. The mountain communist state, the last PR in the world is enlightening the people of Nepal, Bhutan and Northern India. Americas do The world map at the conclusion of the year 2070: 2071 As people began to come out of there small enclaves they formed new nations in new areas, inspired by the first American, and later world nations. The Americans managed to suppress any new nationality so they could later expand in that area. In Europe the Magnificent, most glorious Socialist Republic of Sarajevo was built in the path of the old enemy of Byzantium. Sarajevo is seeking to reunite Bosnia under one socialist banner, but will its major neighbors declare war on it or protect it. Meanwhile in former Russia a borat like Kazakhstan has been born, and in the outer edges of Siberia a new horde, with the goal of pillaging, raping and burning the new civilizations, barbarity. But most strange of the new ones is Japan, not imperial or shinto, but greek like and orthodox. What the hell is wrong with the Japanese, first hentai and tentacles now this? In the old nations the first land borders have been made. Vinland and NWACE have made this in Canada.Most other nation in the Americas expanded as usual. But the Latinos are real entertainers, as Juanito broadcasted everything about them to the world. In Europe everyone has lost contact with Piedemont and Italy, they haven't expanded or said a word. Meanwhile in Russia the army has marched south to provocate Kiev by getting to the black sea, and cut it off. Kiev is still cool, but for how long. Scotland is building a true colonial empire, from Jamaica to Norway. And Prussia is quite common for a German nation. New Byzantium is probably pissed by Bosnia In Asia the United Arab states are grabbing oil land like crazy, Egypt is getting pretty restless. The UN is pretty quiet now, it is yet to see whats going to happen. In Asia, apart from Japan everything is pretty normal. The Australians have a fondness of claiming twice. The world map at the conclusion of the year 2071: 2072 As the world was seeming to civilize catastrophe struck across the globe, in Italy and Piedemont massive food shortages led to the collapse of the formed governments and the formation of the French Comune, an isolated dictatorial communist state that gives no mercy even to its own people. It is governed by the council, an elite of generals and politicians that withhold food to control their people as they relinquish in silk and sit on golden toilets. In the Balkans a Serbian Rebellion flared up in Byzantium, it threatened to cross over to Sarajevo so these radical Serbs can form Nacertania or Greater Serbia as the nephew of the Byznatiums was shot. They have seized the southern most Serbian province. It is yet to see will they go for Macedonia, Serbia or Greece. A encrypted e-mail has been intercept and may revile some plans, unfortunately only a part of the e-mail has been decoded the other is gibberish. Sarajevo has begun the print of silly comics that represent the global political view. In Japan more governments have changed than socks of the GM. But it looks like they decided to be communist as the Comintern has been formed and communists of the world flock. I have to mention the DPRBAC. Puerto Rico was supposed to be split but under the pressure of revolts in the province the RGC stepped down. |}